Talk:Join the Clan/@comment-24207294-20161128024309
Name: Dappledsky Rank: Elder Appearance: Dappledsky is a large pale blue-gray she-cat with broad shoulders, large paws, long fur, and big ears. She has dark blue dapples at her lower back, a dark blue tail, and dark blue eyes. At her nose is a small white blase; she has a white dash at her chest and white front paws. Her eyes are that of a turquoise-green shade, and she has graying whiskers and muzzle. Personality: Dappledsky is a fiery she-cat, not at all afraid to voice her opinions. Other cats don't bother her, and while this allows her to keep pushing forward, she also comes off as a very cold cat (which she is). She believes in strength and power and thinks that medicine cats are weak, therefore not important. She's very bitter about her past relationships and her missed leader ceremony and often takes out her anger on the apprentices, excluding Thrushpaw. She purposefully misgenders Asterpaw whenever she gets the chance. Dappledsky does, however, hold her leader (Mintstar) under the greatest respect. History: Dappledsky was the firstborn, born alongside three other siblings who all died at birth. Her mother died during the birth as well, and because her father had died a moon earlier, she was raised with a foster mother who disliked her. Her foster sister was Emberkit, soon-to-be Emberstorm, and they were fierce rivals, always competing to see who could jump the highest, and when they became apprentices, it would be between the most amount of prey caught and mock fights won. Dappledsky actually failed her first warrior's assessment, and Emberpaw became Emberstorm before she did. Dappledsky worked harder than ever and earned her name shortly after Emberstorm. Her first mate was a she-cat named Hollyflower, but they quickly broke away after seven short moons due to being ridiculed from her clanmates. She mentored Amberpaw between the nine-moon timespan. Soon enough, she was appointed deputy under Rockstar, the leader before Minstar. She fell in love with a tom some moons older than her later, and while they were, at first, considered a cute couple, it quickly became an abusive relationship, both emotionally and physically. When she learned she was expecting kits, Rockstar encouraged her to step down, and he appointed a new deputy in her place: Mintfur (I can change the name if that's not what you had in mind, Vee). However, Rockstar suddenly died from unknown causes, and Minfur became leader instead of Dappledsky due to her pregnancy, something she's very bitter about. Her first litter of kits were sickly, and only one out of the three lived to one moon before succumbing to greencough. Her mate died in the same greencough epidemic, and shortly afterwards she was brought back to deputy due to her previous experience. Her third mate was a tom named Cloudpelt, who was apprenticed alongside her, and she was finally at peace. However, Cloudpelt died after saving a clanmate at the gorge during her second moon, and she was devastated. Her two kits both lived, but when Asterkit asked to be identified as a she-kit, Dappledsky was furious, not understanding how she could be so ungrateful towards her own identity (coming off of her own upbringing; Asterpaw is also a mirror image of her earlier son, and wanted to keep him alive). Dappledsky disowned her, and when Thrushkit realized this, he left her. Sunrises after her once-kits were apprenticed, she retired to the elders' den. Family: Kestrelfeather (mother, deceased), Jaywing (father, deceased), three unnamed brothers (deceased), Hollyflower (former mate, deceased), Sandstone (former mate, deceased), two unnamed kits (deceased), Poolkit (son, deceased), Cloudpelt (former mate, deceased) Extra: if she ever became a leader she'd have the perfect amount of cats to give her lives ya know i hope no one takes offense at her ("pitying transphobic people.cats how dare you"); it's to kinda give an explanation as to why she hates asterpaw's identity. also, i really like sad profiles.